Because of You
by robotboyfan
Summary: rewritten version of NotRM! With their team threatened to be torn apart, Team Firestorm leave Treasure Town. Can the duo survive being on the run?
1. Team Firestorm vs Nidoking

**Chapter 1**

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon**

It was a beautiful morning in Treasure Town, many Pokemon were already up getting ready to go exploring or getting their stalls ready in the case of the Kecleon brothers and the others, at the east side of town there was a cliff shaped like a Sharpedo named Sharpedo Bluff, in the hollow centre a Pikachu was just waking up and had a huge stretch. She got to her feet and walked towards the opening in the cliff, then gazed outside.

She watched the large blue sea, letting the ocean breeze caress her yellow fur, she looked like any other Pikachu but in fact she used to be human, a human from the future, her ears and tail were a little longer than most pikachu's and also had some blonde bangs on her head. She wore a purple bow around her neck.

Then the other Pokemon who was sleeping next to her. started to sit up and have a good old stretch himself, The Pikachu turned around and smiled. "Good morning Chimchar," she greeted.

Chimchar returned the smile, he also looked like most other Chimchar except he had a small scar on his forehead which sort of looked like the letter x, Chloe never asked him about it. His eyes were a very light grey, in fact almost silver.

"Morning Chloe," He greeted and took a look outside. "Awesome, it's another great day for exploring!" He said enthusiastically.

Chloe giggled at her partner's excitement.

"Sure is. We better get going before you explode, because I don't want to have to clean that up."

Chimchar blushed slightly, Chloe giggled at the reaction. She loved to tease him like this.

"Yeah OK guess we should,"said Chimchar with a small laugh.

Chimchar grabbed the treasure bag and checked their supplies.

"Good looks like we've got everything we need," he said.

Chloe smiled,

"Great lets hurry to the guild and see what jobs we can find."

Chloe and Chimchar climbed up the steps of Sharpedo Bluff. and started passing through the lush Treasure Town, nearly everyone greeted them, Chloe and Chimchar happily greeted back with a wave. They had become rather famous and popular around here but that's what saving the world twice does to you. Everybody in town knew their names even most of the travelling explorers who pass by, in fact a few of them asked for their autographs, Chimchar often joked that they now could be as famous as Dusknoir used to be if not more.

Once they've reached the guild Chimchar examined the job bulletin board while Chloe looked over the Outlaw Notice board.

Just then Chloe spotted something interesting.

"Hey Chimchar here's one." She pointed to a poster on the board. "A Nidoking is causing havoc at Blizzard Island the reward is a Zinc band we've been needing one of those."

Chimchar looked pumped.

"OK let's do this, we haven't been to Blizzard Island in awhile this will be a great excuse to go."

And with that Chloe and Chimchar dashed out of the guild and to their left where the dungeons were.

About ten minutes later, just as Sunflora and Bidoof were heading down the guild steps to go on a mission a Pokemon walked towards them."Excuse me," He said, almost as if it burned him terribly to act polite. "But is Team Firestorm here?"

Sunflora, as cheery as ever looked in his direction. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, I'm afraid you just missed them. They left to apprehend an outlaw over Not too long ago."

The Pokemon frowned at this this piece of news.

"Any idea when they'll be back?" he asked. It was obvious by the tone of his voice that he was trying to keep a lid on his temper.

Sunflora and Bidoof shook their heads, then Bidoof spoke up.

"If it's important you can always wait for them at Sharpedo Bluff, that's where they live." Bidoof pointed east. "Just keep going up that way till you reaches the cliff, but you might be in for a long wait, yup yup."

The Pokemon headed off seemingly forgetting to say thanks, Sunflora and Bidoof shrugged it off and continued on their way.

At Blizzard Island Chloe and Chimchar continued their search for Nidoking.

As always, the Island was completely coated in snow and ice; it was also snowing quite heavily, but despite the harsh weather conditions, Chloe and Chimchar pressed on. These two really worked as a team, Chloe did her best to keep any water Pokemon away from Chimchar, while Chimchar did the same with Rock types, as he knew Focus Punch. Chloe then spotted something.

"Over there!" She called to Chimchar, who was just finishing off another Nosepass.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

Chloe pointed to some large footprints in the snow.

"Nidoking's footprints, and they look fresh. We can't be too far now."

Chimchar rubbed his arms as the duo began to follow the tracks.

"Thank goodness. I swear this place gets colder every time we visit."

Chloe smirked at her partner.

"Oh but weren't you so excited to come here earlier?" she teased. "Don't tell me you're getting...cold feet."

"Ha ha ha! You made it funny," said Chimchar sarcastically.

Chloe let out a giggle.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist."

Chimchar rolled his eyes.

"You're incorrigible, you know that don't you?"

Chloe gave Chimchar a smug look.

"Well maybe a little."

Suddenly Chimchar grabbed Chloe's arm.

"Watch it!" he cried

"What?" asked Chloe somewhat confused.

"You were about to walk right into a Monster House." Chimchar answered, pointing to the unusual amount of gummis on the floor in the next room. During the past year of being on an exploration team, Chloe and Chimchar learned how to spot potential Monster Houses before unwittingly walking right into them. They were a perfect example of "If it's too good to be true then it probably is."

"Phew, close one," said Chloe. "Thanks, Chimchar. Though I'm certain I could've taken care of it with Discharge."

"Don't start growing an ego on me Chloe," laughed Chimchar. "Come on let's find another way around."

As the twosome took a detour Chimchar pulled to apples out of the Treasure bag and passes one to Chloe.

"So why do you think Nidoking is causing trouble here?" he asked taking a bite out of his own apple.

Chloe shrugged.

"Beats me. It still surprises me that a pokemon could go to such a level. Sometimes I think they do this for the sheer fun of it."

Chimchar nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I guess he's just another power addict."

"Yeah," Chloe agreed. "We seem to be getting those a lot lately,"

Chimchar glanced over to another room and saw Nidoking threatening a poor Delibird into giving him his Clear Gummi.

"Over there!" Chimchar pointed out.

"Yep I see him," said Chloe looking pumped up.

Chimchar and Chloe rushed to the scene.

"Hold it right there!" Chimchar called out.

The Delibird looked relieved.

"Yay! It's team Firestorm!"

Nidoking took one look at the duo and just laughed.

"That's an Exploration Team!? They look ridiculous!"

Chloe smirked, flicking a bit of hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah, we get that a lot"

Nidoking prepared himself.

"Well this should be easy."

Chimchar pretended to sigh.

"Don't you just hate it when they underestimate us Chloe?"

Chloe nodded.

"Ohhh yes, it gets soooo annoying."

Nidoking smirked,

"Oh, confident are we? I think you puny wimps need a lesson in not interrupting someone when they're busy."

Nidoking charged, aiming his horn at them, but Chimchar and Chloe dove out of the way.

"Ohhh we have a feisty one." joked Chimchar.

He jumped at Nidoking, and used Fury Swipes.

Nidoking got hit a couple of times, but managed to grab Chimchar's arm, then his claws glowed a sickly purple colour, Nidoking jabbed Chimchar in the stomach with Poison Jab making the poor Pokemon fall to his knees. Chloe glared at Nidoking.

"Ohhh you'll wish you hadn't done that" She growled.

Chloe charged at Nidoking, who was about to finish Chimchar off and grabbed his tail. Now Nidoking was really fuming, he swiped Chloe off his tail sending her flying. Then he got hit by a wheel of fire, which turned out to be Chimchar.

"Thanks for the breather Chloe!" he called.

Chloe smiled, getting to her feet.

"No problem Chimchar."

Nidoking looked at Chimchar half impressed.

"Not bad kid that actually hurt a little."

Then Nidoking charged at Chimchar with Horn Attack, but Chimchar ducked, then his fist glowed white and used Focus Punch hitting Nidoking in the nose, causing him to stagger.

"You little blighter!" he growled holding his sore nose.

"Oh we are just getting started!" announced Chloe who used Quick Attack. Nidoking barley dodged. Chimchar tried to use Focus Punch but Nidoking was faster used Brick Break, hitting Chimchar on the head, Chimchar fell face first into the snow and didn't appear to be moving. Chloe growled she used Iron Tail and struck Nidoking's back. He then fell to the ground knocked out.

Chloe sighed in relief exhausted that was the toughest Pokemon they battled in a while. She then rushed to her partner's side.

"Chimchar, you OK?"

Chimchar slowly pulled himself up rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"That...really hurt!" he complained.

"I'm not surprised," said Chloe. "You had me a little worried there."

Chloe pulled an Oran berry out of the Treasure Bag.

"Here," she said handing it to Chimchar. "This will make you feel better."

Chimchar looked at Chloe with concern.

"But, what about you?"

"Chimchar, you took a hard Brick Break right in the head! You need this more than I do." pressured Chloe jabbing the berry into her friend's chest.

"OK,OK, you win," laughed Chimchar accepting the Oran berry and taking a bite.

Chloe picked up the Clear Gummi and gave it back to Delibird, who had been watching the entire scene.

"Here you go," She smiled.

Delibird happily accepted it.

"Thank you"

Later, after taking the Nidoking to Magnezone, Chloe and Chimchar started heading back to Sharpedo Bluff for a well earned rest.

Chloe stretched her arms in the air.

"Man what a day."

Chimchar nodded.

"Tell me about it, at least now we can get home and relax a little."

Chloe agreed.

"Yup, sounds like a plan."

Chloe smiled, she felt really happy. Ever since he found her on the beach, Chimchar was someone Chloe felt the most comfortable with. Everybody else was a good friend to her of course, like: Wigglytuff, Chatot, Bidoof, Sunflora and everyone else in the guild and around Treasure Town. But Chimchar was different, he was always there to cheer her up, his enthusiasm always motivated her. Chloe and Chimchar never seemed to be apart, some residents of Treasure Town even started calling them "The Dynamic Duo."

Chimchar and Chloe reached Sharpedo Bluff, then they noticed a Pokemon was standing by the entrance. Chloe was slightly confused.

"Can we help you?" she asked politely. Then she noticed that Chimchar was as white as a Snover.

"D…Dad?!"

To be continued...


	2. Desperation

Chapter 2

Chloe was shocked beyond belief.

"Excuse me?!"

Chimchar didn't seem to hear her. He was obviously in too much shock.

"Dad wh...What are you doing here?!" He cried.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" Infernape scowled.

Chimchar backed off a little.

"I…I'm part of an exploration team now, and there's nothing you can do about it!" He declared in a determined voice.

Chloe looked confused, what was this all about? She decided to try and get some answers.

"Erm excuse me, but I don't quite understand. What does Chimchar mean by…?"

But before Chloe could finish, Infernape gave her a dangerous look.

"You stay out of this!"

Chloe immediately backed off, Chimchar wasn't amused at all.

"Hey! You can't talk to my friend like that!"

"And what did I say about conversing let alone making friends with non-fire types?!" growled Infernape.

Chimchar shrank down to the ground, Chloe looked even more shocked than before.

_Only allowed to make friends with fire types? How unfair is that?_ She thought.

Infernape then roughly grabbed the Relic Fragment that his son always wore around his neck, making the poor Pokémon gag a little.

"I see you actually managed to find this piece of junk," he snarled

Chimchar just looked away.

"It's not junk," he muttered bitterly.

"You really are a stubborn child aren't you?" said Infernape sternly. "I've specifically forbidden you to join an exploration team, and one day you weren't in your room. I've looked everywhere, but recently I happen to overhear someone talking about a so called Team Firestorm, and they just happen to mention that a Chimchar with a scar was a member. I had a feeling it was you and it looks like I was right."

Infernape let go of the Relic Fragment releasing Chimchar causing him to topple over.

"Do you know how long I've looked for you?!" he exclaimed.

Chimchar just glared.

"For what?" he asked icily. So you can keep blaming me for what happened?!"

Chloe was stunned, Where did that come from? She had never heard him speak like that before, not even to an outlaw. Chloe glared at Infernape.

"Excuse me, but what's going on here? Why has it taken you over a year to come looking in Treasure Town for him!?" she asked.

Infernape glared back and swatted Chloe away as if she was an annoying Combee.

"That is none of your concern!"

Chimchar hurried to Chloe's side.

"Are you okay, Chloe?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Chloe getting back on her feet. Her tail twitched in anger. How dare this Infernape harass her best friend like this. Infernape glared at Chimchar.

"And don't you dare talk back to me like that! You know very well that if you hadn't disobeyed us and…."

"SHUT UP!"

Chloe literally jumped away from Chimchar, startled by that sudden outburst. She studied Chimchar's face and saw a hurt look in his eyes he started clenching his fists. Chloe knew that what Infernape just said really got to him. She's never seen him like this. Normally Chimchar was a shy pokemon. He got more confident over the past year but still needed coaxing now and again. A whimper from Chimchar snapped Chloe out of her thoughts.

"Don't you think I know..." he muttered. "Don't you think I know it was my fault!? I've lived with the guilt for eight years now! I don't need you to remind me of it!"

Chloe felt her heart break as she watched Chimchar desperately try to hold back his tears, but failing miserably.

"You just won't let me live it down! I won't let you make my life a misery anymore!"

Infernape scowled,

"Come on," he said sternly. "We're going home."

Infernape tried to take Chimchar's arm but he jumped back.

"Back off!"

Then Chimchar just ran off towards Treasure Town. Infernape sighed angrily and glared at Chloe.

"You see what you did?!"

"No, what did I do?!" exclaimed, Chloe. Infernape was getting on her very last nerve, and who ever knew Chloe can vouch that she hasn't got many to spare. Just then Chatot arrived at the scene, looking quite bewildered.

"Goodness gracious, what's all this about? I was on my way to let you know of a Challenge Request, only to nearly get run over by a seemingly upset Chimchar."

"Yeah, well you can thank Mr. Loud-mouth for that one" said Chloe, "And for once I'm not talking about Loudred."

Infernape glared at Chloe for that remark.

"Maybe you should explain what happened from the beginning," suggested Chatot.

Chloe explained everything to Chatot, about Infernape, and about his "attitude". Chatot nodded.

"Hmm, I see, then we have a bit of a predicament,"

"I am taking my son home! And you non fire types better not try and stop me!" boomed Infernape, making the other two pokemon jump.

Chatot hopped over to him.

"Now, now there's no need to be rude. If you feel the need to take him home then we can't stop you, but he seemed quite distressed when he dashed by me so at least let him have some time alone."

Infernape scowled but nodded.

"Fine, we will leave in the morning, it's getting late anyway."

With that he went on his way.

"Chatot there's gotta be something we can do!" asked Chloe feeling crestfallen by this.

Chatot looked sympathetic.

"If Infernape is Chimchar's father then he still has authority over him, I'm sorry."

"But it took Infernape at least a year to come here looking for him!" cried Chloe. "What kind of father is that!? I may not remember my parents, but I'm certain they wouldn't have given up!"

Chatot sighed.

"I can't imagine how you must be feeling Chloe, but Chimchar is still young. In fact if I was in charge of the guild instead of Guildmaster Wigglytuff I would have asked for proof of parent's consent if applicants were around your age. But you know what the Guildmaster's like: Accepting anyone who comes through the door. I only go along with it because he's the one who calls the shots. Even if Chimchar's father came while you were still in the Guild, even Wigglytuff would've had to meet his wishes."

Chloe sighed sadly,

"That doesn't make it right."

"Well needless to say I don't think you two will be able to do that Challenge Request right now so I'll just let Aggron know that he'll have to come back another time. I'll be sure to explain the situation to him."

Chloe nodded.

"Thanks, Chatot."

Later Chloe went in search for Chimchar, who had not returned yet which worried her. Chloe had a good idea where he could be so she headed for the beach, sure enough Chimchar was sitting on the sand, watching the Krabby blow bubbles, but not even that seemed to be cheering him up right now. This worried Chloe even more because this scene always brought a smile to her partner's face. Chloe felt sorry for Chimchar. It was obvious from the look of his eyes that he had been crying.

Chloe slowly walked up to the little pokemon. Chimchar glanced up.

"Leave me alone," He moaned.

Chloe felt a little hurt by this but tried put her paw on his shoulder for comfort.

"Chimchar,..."

"I said go away!" shouted Chimchar, slapping Chloe's paw away. The outburst scared away some of the Krabby.

Chloe stepped back then glared, her tail twitching

"Fine, Let your dad take you home see if I care!"

Chloe stormed off back to Sharpedo Bluff. Once inside, Chloe kicked over the treasure Bag in frustration, causing it's contents to spill out. One item caught Chloe's eye. It was the Red Silk she and Chimchar found in Midnight Forest. It reminded her of Chimchar as it had the power to boost fire-type moves. Chloe picked it up and stared at the crimson fabric. Sighing sadly, Chloe sat down on her straw bed.

"Oh man I really goofed this time. I was supposed to try and cheer Chimchar up but I probably just things worse."

Chloe laid down and clutched the silk with her paws. She was always very optimistic but it wasn't that easy right now. She was about to be separated from her partner and best friend because of some selfish, stubborn father. It wasn't fair. Chloe started feeling her eyelids grow heavy, but she didn't want to fall asleep until Chimchar came back. After a while however Chloe gave in and fell asleep.

_KER-KLUNK!_

Chloe woke up to a loud noise coming from just a few feet away. She groggily sat up and rubbed her eyes, muttering a curse to who or what ever woke her from her slumber. It was now really dark outside. Chloe gazed in the direction of the noise and was shocked to see Chimchar, Treasure Bag in hand as he was picking up a Wonder Orb which was obviously the noise culprit.

"Chimchar,...what are you doing?" asked Chloe almost afraid to hear the answer.

Chimchar looked away, placing the orb back into the Treasure Bag where it belonged.

"I'm getting out of here," he said simply.

This made Chloe sit bolt up right.

"What?!"

"I can't stay here. I can't let my dad take over my life again!" moaned Chimchar

"And where in the world do you plan on going?!" cried Chloe.

"Anywhere but here," said Chimchar, making his way for the steps.

"So you were gonna leave just like that?!" yelled Chloe "Without me?!"

Chimchar turned to face Chloe.

"I didn't think you'd want to leave here just because of me." he said sadly

"What?! Do you even know me at all?!" cried Chloe actually managing to get a chuckle in. She walked up to Chimchar. "But still...think about what you're about to do. You're gonna worry everyone if you just leave without saying anything. Come on, I thought I was meant to be the hasty one."

"I don't have a choice," groaned Chimchar.

"Don't give me that! Of course you have a choice. Look, if we just talk to you're dad tommorow..."

"There's no talking to him Chloe!" Chimchar cut off. "If I stay that's the end of our team! I don't want that and I'm sure you don't want that either!"

Chloe sighed.

"No, I don't." she admitted. "But running away is not the answer. It's never the answer!"

"Yeah well it did good until he found me." muttered Chimchar.

Chloe looked confused.

"What?"

The look on Chimchar's face told Chloe that he just let slip something he didn't want to he then made a dash upstairs. Chloe sighed testily and ran up in pursuit.

"Chimchar get back here!" she called as if trying to reprimand a disobedient child.

Chloe made it up the steps to see Chimchar already nearly half way across Treasure Town.

"Chimchar, wait for me will ya!" Chloe yelled running as fast as she could to the retreating figure. She managed to grab Chimchar's arm just as they reached the watering hole.

"Let me go!" He yelled.

"For crying out loud, Chimchar you're gonna wake everyone up," Chloe growled. Then she released a sigh.

"Alright, Fine, if you're gonna be stubborn then go. But I'm coming with you."

Chimchar gave Chloe a surprised look.

"But..."

"Buts are for sitting on." Chloe cut off. "So, are we leaving or aren't we?"

Chimchar thought for a moment then nodded.

"Right, let's go."

And the duo went down the path away from Treasure Town. Chloe could hardly believe she was doing this. But there was no way she was gonna let Chimchar go anywhere on his own. Chloe took one last look at their home town not knowing when or if she'll see it or any of it's inhabitants again.

"Chloe, you coming?!" Chimchar called breaking Chloe's train of thought.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" She called back and followed Chimchar to Wherever they end up.

To Be Continued...


	3. Heated Moments

**Chapter Three**

**I do not own Pokemon Mystery Dungeon.**

Chloe gazed at the dark sky. The stars were still clearly visible and still no sign of the sun over the horizon. She and Chimchar had been walking for about an hour now. Chloe glanced at Chimchar next to her who still seemed extremely depressed. Chloe sighed sadly. Chimchar who was normally so cheerful is now looking beyond downhearted. Chloe hated seeing him like this. What worried her the most though was that Chimchar wouldn't talk to her. Usually Chimchar always turned to Chloe if he had a problem or was concerned about something. He always went to Chloe first. But right now, her best friend wouldn't even look at her.

"Hey, Chimchar," she said gently "It's really late, I think it'll be a good idea if we found a place to crash for the night...or what's left of it at least."

Chimchar slowed to a stop then nodded.

"Yeah,...I guess."

Chloe smiled, then she and Chimchar started looking for any vacant shelter of some sort, eventually coming across an empty cave. The duo got a fire started using mainly twigs and dead leaves then made themselves comfortable. Chloe sat on one end of the mini inferno while Chimchar sat on the other.

Chloe watched Chimchar as he was poking the burning embers with a stick with one hand and hugging his legs with the other. His eyes still swam with sadness. Chloe couldn't be certain but she thought she could see a few tears trying to escape. Chimchar hadn't said much since they left Treasure Town so Chloe still had no idea what this was all about aside from how his father was apparently a controlling tyrant. Chloe knew she had to try and get the full story out of the chimp pokemon if she was gonna make any further sense out of this.

"Hey, Chimchar, back at Sharpedo Bluff? You said something about running away doing you good until your father showed up. What did you mean by that?"

Chimchar flinched. This was obviously a touchy subject but it had to be done. He turned his head away from Chloe.

"I don't wanna talk about it," he said simply. But Chloe wasn't about to let Chimchar off the hook that easily.

"But Chimchar something about this has clearly upset you, and I don't think it's just the fact that your father is trying to take you home. If you'll just talk to me...

Before Chloe could finish her sentence Chimchar glared at her. His eyes suddenly changing from sadness to anger.

"I SAID I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Chloe couldn't help but flinch. Chimchar never yelled at her like that before. Her fear quickly turned to anger and her tail twitched violently.

"What is your problem?! She yelled without thinking.

"A certain someone is trying to butt into MY business that's what!" Chimchar yelled back pointing the stick he was previously poking embers with at Chloe.

"Hey! I'm only trying to help!" shouted Chloe.

"Well I didn't ask for your help!" Chimchar retorted.

Chloe stood up.

"Why are you being so stubborn?!" she yelled.

Chimchar's glared harder.

"Because it's none of your business!"

"Well I'm making it my business! Chloe announced, walking up to Chimchar. "Look, ever since your father showed up you've been miserable. Something is obviously going on with you two. Now what is it?"

Chimchar just looked at his feet.

"We just don't get along, OK?" he said simply.

"Come on Chimchar," said Chloe tiredly. "It's obviously more than that. We're friends Chimchar! You know you can talk to me about anything!"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU?!" yelled Chimchar getting to his feet so that he was at eye level with Chloe. "Why are you trying to make me tell you something I don't want to tell you?!"

"Because I'm worried about you!" shouted Chloe. "You're not acting like the Chimchar I know anymore!"

"Well how would you feel if your father tried pulling you away from everything and everyone you cared about?!" Chimchar retorted angrily. "But I guess you wouldn't know, you don't have parents!"

"SMACK"

It happened so fast, Chloe didn't even fully register what she just did. Chimchar fell down, nearly into the fire. Although being a fire type it probably wouldn't have hurt much. Chimchar placed a hand on his left cheek, which was now tinted red and stared at Chloe with shocked eyes. Chloe could only stare back. Did she really just do that? Did she really just slap her best friend? Chloe started to feel really bad. She didn't mean to do it. She just got angry, but she knew that was no excuse.

Suddenly Chimchar hid his face in his legs and burst into tears. This shocked Chloe. This was the last thing she expected. She thought Chimchar might storm out of the cave or even hit her back. But instead he seemed to just completely brake down. Now Chloe was feeling even more guilty. She sat down next to the sobbing pokemon and pulled him in for a hug. To Chloe's surprise, Chimchar wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug sobbing into her yellow fur. Chloe stroked the back of Chimchar's head in an attempt to soothe him. He hadn't cried like this since she returned from disappearing. Right now Chimchar needed all the comfort he could get.

"I'm sorry," whispered Chloe, once Chimchar had calmed down a little.

"Y...yeah, me too," said Chimchar still sobbing slightly.

Nothing else was said for awhile. Chloe just sat with Chimchar stroking his arm. Until finally after several minutes, Chloe broke the silence.

"Look, if you really don't wanna talk about it that's fine. I won't try to make you anymore. I just thought you might feel better if you talked about it, that's all. You talk to me when you're ready to. OK?"

Chimchar nodded slowly.

"Thanks, Chloe."

Chloe groggily opened her eyes several hours later. She was sitting against the wall of the cave the fire in the centre had gone out and only charred leaves and twigs remained. Chloe looked outside and the sun was already high in the sky. She knew then that she must've fallen asleep. Chloe looked at Chimchar who was still fast asleep snuggled next to her, Chloe still had her arm around him causing her to blush slightly. Had they really slept like this all night? Chimchar squirmed slightly in his sleep and snuggled closer to Chloe. She couldn't help but smile, then she felt her stomach growl.

This made Chloe remember that they hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday morning. She gave Chimchar a gentle shake.

"Chimchar, wake up it's morning," she said gently, Now why couldn't have Loudred woken them up this way instead of rupturing their eardrums every morning while they were at the guild.

Chimchar slowly opened his eyes grunting slightly obviously not wanting to get up yet.

"Come on," said Chloe in an almost motherly tone. "I'm sure you're hungry let's have some breakfast."

Chimchar's eyes suddenly opened wide.

"Oh no!" he cried. "Stupid, stupid stupid!" Chimchar punching the cave floor in frustration.

"What's wrong?" asked Chloe, surprised by this sudden strange behaviour.

"I kinda forgot to pack some food." Chimchar admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"You planned on running away but you didn't bring food?" Chloe questioned.

"I had a lot on my mind," said Chimchar looking like he felt really guilty. "I'm sorry."

Chloe smiled slightly.

"No matter we'll just have to find some. Just stop acting hastily OK, that's my job."

Chimchar smiled, his first genuine smile since this whole mess happened.

"Yeah, OK."

So Chloe and Chimchar left the cave to search for food.

Back in Treasure Town, at Wigglytuff's Guild, the Guild member's were just finishing their morning cheers.

"THREE...SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"OK, pokemon, time to get to work," snag Chatot in his usual No nonsense manner.

"HOORAY!" cheered the guild members.

Once everyone went to get on with their assignments, Sunflora and Bidoof approached Chatot.

"Excuse us, Chatot," began Sunflora. "But before we do our assignments, could we go and send Chimchar off?"

"Hmmm, I don't see why not," said Chatot. "But try not to take all day."

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" came a shrill voice, which could only belong to Diglett.

"Whose footprint?! Whose footprint?!" boomed Loudred.

"The footprint is..."

"ENOUGH OF THAT NONSENSE AND LET ME IN!" came a loud voice cutting off Diglett, and making even Wigglytuff jump out of his skin.

"Oh dear," groaned Bidoof taking a couple steps backward obviously knowing who that voice belonged to. Chatot sighed covering his face with one wing in a facepalm fashion.

"Let him in Loudred."

"If you SAY so," said Loudred, going up the ladder to open the gate.

Sunflora felt very uneasy. Ever since she spoke to him yesterday she knew the stranger she met outside the guild wasn't one that would listen to reason easily. She and Bidoof felt really bad for telling Infernape where Team Firestorm lived. If they had kept quiet or even claimed that there was no Team Firestorm living in town, They wouldn't have to be going to say their goodbyes. Well that was the plan anyway. But it looked like it would have to wait, as Infernape had now just reached their floor and was looking around angrily.

"Where are they?!" he demanded.

"What are you talking about?" asked Chatot. "I thought you were taking Chimchar home this morning."

"I wouldn't be here if I was!" yelled Infernape. "I knew it! That blasted child and that electric rat made a break for it while my back was turned! I knew I should've dragged that boy home when I had the chance, but No! You had to insist that I let him get his head together and now I have to find him again! And he thought he was in trouble the first time he ran off, but now!? He better hope I don't find him!"

Infernape then glared at Wigglytuff.

"I take it you're the leader? Then what's the big idea of enrolling MY son without my consent!?"

Wigglytuff stared at Infernape blankly for a second and then smiled.

"Oh but I could tell from the look in Chimchar's eyes that he really wanted to be an apprentice here. How could I refuse lies like that?"

Infernape seemed bewildered by Wigglytuff's demeanor.

"Wha...what are you...?"

That's when Chatot stepped in.

"You'll have to forgive the Guildmaster he's a little...erm naïve."

"A little!?" yelled Infernape who then sighed tiredly.

"Look, I don't want to converse with you non-fire types for longer than I have to so now that I know my son isn't here I'll be on my way."

With that, Infernape went up the ladders and out the Guild without as much as a thank you.

"Chatot, he's a meanie." said Wigglytuff in a sad voice.

"Try not to fret over it Guildmaster." said Chatot in a slightly panicked voice, knowing first hand how much destruction Wigglytuff can cause when upset.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Sunflora being the first of the apprentices to find their voice. "Did you hear what he said? Team Firestorm aren't here!"

"You really think they ran away?" asked Bidoof.

Chatot sighed.

"No other explaination, I'm afraid."

"What should we do?" asked Loudred. "Should we go FIND them?"

Chatot looked thoughtful for a moment. He then turned to Bidoof and Sunflora.

"You two, your assignment today is to search for Team Firestorm. See if you can convince them to return so we can try and talk this out."

"Yes sir we'll do that yup,yup." said Bidoof giving Chatot a salute.

"Oh my gosh! You can count on us!" chirped Sunflora. "Come on, Bidoof let's go get ready."

"Yup, yup" answered Bidoof and the two pokemon went up the ladder to search for their missing comrades.

To be continued...


End file.
